


Bringer of Eternity

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Chill, Cold, G/T, Gen, Wings, chilly, fire sprite, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:Brothers ApartTimeline:DuringThe Schism of Fire and Water, before Sam finds her in the kitchenPrompt:Cold from anonymous; no character specifiedOriginal poston tumblr





	Bringer of Eternity

Ilyana let her hands brush restlessly against her arms, the hot skin cooled rapidly by the falling temperature in the cold air of earth.  
  
She suppressed a shiver, refusing to show fear as she waited in her place for the small hunter to come find her. The plan was designed and set by her summoner, the human witch whose fate she’d tied herself to. Herself and so many other sprites in the hopes of eternal life at last, like the ungrateful water sprites who lived eternal simply because of their tie to water.  
  
The meeting with the witch was prominent in Ilyana’s mind. Dipping into the scrying pool by the volcano, listening to Noonia’s plaintive cries as the world around Ilyana changed from hot fire and rock to the darkened interior of a human house.  
  
The candles burning around the summoning circle did little to warm the air. Summoning her sisters had helped a little, but for now the others waited to stop the larger hunter, Dean, setting a trap for him upstairs while Ilyana waited for her Sam down below.  
  
She heard a metallic _thunk_ behind her seat, over at the edge of the counter, and smiled. Soon, Sam would be hers and she could return to her fiery home triumphant. The hero of the fire sprites, bringer of eternity.  
  


[ ](http://sta.sh/0dkdocngmyb)

[Artwork by lamthetwickster](https://lamthetwickster.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit from the other side of things for Ilyana!


End file.
